narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Art of the Puppeteer: Flawless Ventriloquism
|image=Ventriloquism_technique.jpg |kanji=人形使いの術: 完璧 腹話術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Ningyōtsukai no Jutsu: Kanpeki Fukuwajutsu |literal english=The Art of the Puppeteer: Flawless Ventriloquism |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hanako Yagami |hand signs=Namaskara Mudra, |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Manga }} The is considered a jutsu for entertainment but it is also considered one of the most dangerous secrets in the shinobi world due to the untold amount of applications. Ventriloquism has always been a mysterious and fascinating art ever since times immemorial. The art of ventriloquism is the illusion of throwing your voice, however in this sense, the user is capable of projecting their voice from any surface. It would allow you to speak through an effigy without even the slightest movement of your lips. The puppeteer would animate the dummy by moving its mouth while his or her remained still, thereby completing the illusion that it is the voice of the dummy. Overview By concentrating an influx of chakra into the vocal chords, the puppeteer can project their voice within in any location of their visual range while at the technique's basic level. Another fascinating ability of this technique is that it allows puppeteer to project their voice through solid material. By doubling the amount of chakra required for this technique, the puppeteer can effectively project their voice on a range further than the eye can see. This also allows the user to imitate the sounds of various creatures, explosions and other worldly sounds by altering their vocal chords, vocal tone and vocal is more advanced than the Empty Cicada Shell Technique by ephemeral bounds. Expert users of this technique can easily talk without moving their mouths and can even project their voice through multiple puppets. This uncanny ability has a multitude of uses for the potential for the puppeteers of the amateur variety and those of even the professional grade. By altering their vocal chords and tone through chakra, the puppeteer can lower their voice to unprecedented levels. They go to the point where they are in audible to an extent. This can be called “Gods Voice” and it is an extremely advanced application of this technique. That means that the puppeteer can implant thoughts into the opponent’s head, and even speak to them, and the opponent(s) will think it's their own self thinking which is not the case. In a nutshell, these elf waves mimic natural brain waves when projected from the user. It is not only used to brainwash and control people, it's used to physically attack them as well. While the opponent constantly hears voices in their head projected from this technique, it clouds their mind rendering them unable to fight. To the brain, these voice become almost deafening to an extent causes intense symptoms such as depression, befuddled thinking, loss of memory, stress, not being able to cope, manic behavior, schizophrenia, nervous breakdowns, physical collapse, brain and nervous system damage, heart attacks, cancer, dizziness, chest pains, dehydration, headaches, and migraines. In a sense, it is a collective form of mind control for the puppeteer and would eventually allow them to use organic entities such as human puppets without chakra strings and will force them under your control in order to ease the aforementioned symptoms. Hanako can use this technique with the Mayfly and a Wood Clone Technique which allows the subterranean clone to use this technique against the opponent without them being able to flee due to the speed of the Mayfly. Due to Hanako's proficiency with the technique, she can use it without being sensed or discovered in any fashion. Hanako can increase the range of this technique by using the Transmission Wood as the receiver for this technique allowing her an almost unlimited range of this enigmatic jutsu. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary Category:SahaTo